tenshisanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenshi Sanctuary (Series)
The Tenshi Sanctuary is a fictional anime, and as well the main fanon of Konanoki. It follows the adventures (or not) or Tenshi Hinanawi and the cast. Cast Main Cast *Tenshi Hinanawi - The main character of the series. She is a rather selfish celestial who once caused an earthquake because she was bored in heaven, and eventually got defeated (and befriended) by Reimu Hakurei. *Seijou Taiyo (Nickname Seitekina) - Tenshi's timid, yet loyal and sometimes flirty friend. Wields the legendary Blazir and Tsukiai Tome. *Xenovia Quarta - A exoricist demon who wields the legendary Durdandal sword. *Kanade Tachibana - An "angel" girl who is really quiet and won't take questions about being alive or not lightly. *Aqua (KonoSuba) - A goddess who is REALLY useless. *Shiho Kunieda - A hoshimori unit who is also an idol. *Saya Sougetsu - A girl from the "Blue World" who can manipluate light, and is bad gauging emotional distance. Secondary *Iku Nagae - A messager from Dragon Palace who has a close friendship with Tenshi. She wields a mysterious aura around her. *Reimu Hakurei - Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, where she solves incidents alongside the main cast. *Marisa Kirisame - A magician from the Forest of Magic. She primarily uses Light and Fire Magic to fight, and wields a mini-hakkero. *Haru Doi - A freelance Oracle who just hangs around the sanctuary. *Mamori Tokonome - An exter who is timid and innocent, although brave and selfless. *Alex Coppola - Haru's friend who is usually seen around the Scarlet Devil Mansion. *Yuki Mizushima - The dimwitted, prankster perverted friend of Haru Doi. *Cecilia Alcott - The IS Representant of England. Harsh, but polite. *Asuka - An elite shinobi girl from Hanzo National Academy, who appears to be one of the love interests of Seitekina. Loves futomaki rolls. *Houki Shinonono - A girl who often does Kendo and is prideful, yet serious. She is another love interest of Seitekina. Episodes Season 1 Introduction arc *EP01: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody! - A bizarre phenomenon is occurring in Gensokyo, causing different weather affect different locations in Gensokyo, so Reimu and a few others search for the culprit. Introduces main character Tenshi Hinanawi. *EP02: Awakening Fire - Tenshi, who was still in a bitter mood after being defeated by Reimu, travels around the forest of magic to soothe her mind, but encounters Seitekina in the process. Introduces main character Seijou Taiyo. World Travel arc *EP03: Boundaries of the IS - After being pranked by Yukari, both Seitekina and Tenshi wind up in the Infinite Stratos Academy, and are encountered by the students there, but there appears to be an unknown god threatening the girls. Introduces main characters Houki Shinonono and Haru Doi and also introduces Key Item "Sukima Map" and Season 1 Villain Nameless God. *EP04 - Kagiyama Pestilence God's Love - Though the use of the Sukima Map, Seitekina and Tenshi wind up transporting near the Hinata Inns to relax after recent events. Introduces Main Character Naru Narusegawa. *EP05 - TBA *EP06 - TBA Sought Dream *EP07: The Shapeshifter among us - Yuki Mizushima proceeds to pull pranks among the cast by shapeshifting into random people and doing things they'd normally not do. TBA Category:Series